Touch of Force
by barbarafrazier
Summary: So this is my first Flashpoint fanfic... Hope people like it... Reviews welcome! I will work on the summary as the story develops and for now the story is about a young female detective who gets a shot at joining SRU Team One... What will happen? Will she change the team dynamic? And what is going on with her and Officer Scarlatti? Spike/OC
1. Family Issues

It was a typical day in Toronto as a Constable and I was just called out to a domestic dispute near the end of my shift. It was just suppose to be a typical routine call with my partner Constable Glenn Pullman. We pulled up to the quaint looking house and could hear them arguing in French as we stepped out of the car.

"Oh boy looks like you will do most of the talking Nicole," Glenn said sarcastically

"Hey, its not my fault my parents made me learn different languages," I laughed at him as we got closer to the house.

We knocked on the door and it was already open slightly. I peeked around the door and ventured in and could see them arguing in the kitchen.

"Bonjour. Mon nom est Nicole Young et je suis avec la police." (Hello. My name is Nicole young and I am with the police.) I say calling from the door.

"En ici!" (In here) A woman calls from the kitchen.

We walk into the house and notice some chairs overturned and a broken vase on the floor. Glenn and I exchange a look before walking into the kitchen. Our hands instantly go to our holsters, because as we rounded the corner we see the husband holding a knife at the woman.

"Que faites-vous ici?" (What are you doing here?) The man says as he sees us.

"S'il vous plaît aidez-moi!" (Please help me) The woman says. She tries to come over to us but the man grabs her and Glenn pulls his gun out and points it at the man.

"Glenn call this in we might need medical and definitely going to need back-up," I say holding my hands up at the man, "Nous ne sommes pas ici pour vous faire du mal." (We are not here to hurt you.)

"Nous n'avons pas besoin de votre aide," (We don't need your help) he says looking at the woman.

"S'il vous plaît, il est devenu fou!" (Please he has gone insane.) The woman yells.

"Monsieur s'il vous plaît dites-moi ce qui se passe ici cet après-midi," (Sir please tell me what is going on here this afternoon.) I ask the man.

"Elle veut divorcer! Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle!" (She wants a divorce! I can't live without her!) the man screams.

"Constable Young," I hear in my ear.  
"Yes sir," I reply touching my ear discreetly.

"My name is Sgt. Parker from Team One and I was just wondering how things are going in there?" Sgt. Parker asked.

"Things are going well so far he is just upset his wife wants to divorce him," I tell him.

"Qui parlez-vous?" (Who are you talking to?) The man asks noticing me talking but not to him.

"Mon patron, il est demande seulement comment les choses vont," (My boss, he is just wondering how things are going) I tell him calmly.

"Eh bien, il s'arrête." (Well stop it.) Hw yells at me.

"Ecoute, je peux dire que vous aimez votre femme, s'il vous plaît sur le couteau afin que nous puissions parler," (Look I can tell you love your wife, please out the knife down so we can talk.) I say noticing two members from Team One creeping up behind the man.

The man looked like he was thinking about what I had just said and he lowered the knife just barely and I grabbed the woman's hand and pulled her out of the way as the two men from Team One took down the man. I quickly ushered the woman out as she continually said "Merci" (Thank you) numerous times. The SRU guys were struggling to get the man into a police car as the EMTs were checking out the woman for injuries. I go over to Glenn to check on him but he is more worried about me. Sgt. Parker came over to us and thanked us for all our help this afternoon. We thanked him for showing up when he did and then we headed back to the precinct to fill out the necessary paperwork. Our boss told us that we did a good job and then we got to work on the files. It took a few hours to finish and then we were finally able to go home. I said bye to Glenn and headed home to my small flat.


	2. Bus Trip

As I was heading back to my flat, I noticed a familiar truck sitting outside the bar down the street from my flat. So i decide to park my car a few cars down just to check on what was going on. After about two hours I finally see the owner of the truck walk out of the local bar. The guy had his arm around a pretty blonde. I was secretly hoping that it was a friend helping him to his cars while he was drunk, but then he pushed her against the truck and started making out with her. The air seemed to just be snatched right out of my chest. I couldn't believe he would cheat on me. I played with the necklace he gave me and debated what to do. I quickly got out of my car and quickly walked up to the two as he opened the door for the girl. I rip the necklace off and threw it at his head.

"Ow! What the hell?" He yells turning around and stops dead in his tracks when he sees me there. "Nicole..."

"Oh is this your frumpy girlfriend." The blonde says getting out of the truck. "I see why you needed a real girl in your life."

I look at him and just turn around and get back into my car. I couldn't just go home after this I mean I shared the space with the guy and he was most likely going to take her there. UGH! What was he thinking! So I decided to head to the bus station. Whenever I felt like things were going bad I would hop on a bus and just ride to the next stop and just head back when I feeling better. I pulled into the bus station and parked my car. I grabbed my headphones and my purse and headed into the station. I bought a ticket for the next bus out of the city and didn't really care where it was headed. I heard the bus number being called and headed towards the bus' door. As it opened I got on and headed to the back of the bus and took a seat and put my headphones in my ears and ignored the people around me. I did notice there were more people than I figured on this bus at this hour. But I am too preoccupied with what I just went through and was deciding what I should do. All of a sudden the bus stops and we are surrounded by police cars and there are some black SUVs in the front of the bus. I slowly take my headphones off and scan the bus and see what is going on. Everyone looks nervous at the sudden stop and all the police cars. I recognize the black SUVs and realize we are in a lot more danger. Then we hear a man's voice from a loudspeaker.

"Mr. Jackson! Please step out of the bus now." The voice said.

Everyone starts to look around the bus and suddenly a man stands up holding a gun. "Everyone be quiet! Nobody move."

Most of the people duck behind their seats I crouch down a little just in case he decides to fire in my direction but I am definitely less scared than anyone else on the bus.

"Mr. Jackson! We know why you are on the bus but we cannot let the bus leave the city." I hear Parker's voice over the speaker.

"Damn it!" Mr. Jackson said pacing the aisle of the bus.

"Excuse me," I say peeking my head out from around the seat in front of me. I duck back behind the seat slightly as he points the gun at me.

"Shut up and be quiet!" Mr. Jackson yells.

"Sorry I was just wondering what is going on," I say from behind the seat.

"Nothing!" He yells.

"Mr. Jackson, we have your wife here and she really would like you to get off that bus and come home." Parker says through the speaker.

"No, no, no," he says pacing the aisle once more.

My phone starts to ring and I quickly try to find it and silence it. I had totally forgot to turn it off when this all started. I pick up the phone and it is an unknown caller. Mr. Jackson is by seat in an instant.

"Turn it off!" He yells pointing the gun at my head.

"I am sorry I forgot I had it on." I say holding my phone. "But it is probably the police."

"Why would they be calling you?" He asks.

"I am a police officer and they probably ran through all the people who bought tickets for this bus." I say. "I am gonna answer this and just see who it is."

I press the send button on my phone and put it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Constable Young?" The voice says on the other end.

"Yes," I say into the phone glancing at the gun pointed at my head.

"Hi my name is Officer Scarlatti and I just wanted to see how things are going in there." He says.

"Hello, things are ok Mr. Jackson is nervous but he is doing ok. All the passengers are doing ok." I say to Officer Scarlatti. "Anything I can do to help?"

"His son just passed away and he just shot the doctor and is trying to flee the city," Officer Scarlatti said.

"Thats enough!" The man says grabbing my phone and hanging it up and then throwing it to the floor and stepping on it.

"Hey! That was my phone!" I say standing up to face the man. He points the gun at me.

"Sit down!" He says.

"Ok sorry was just mad that you broke my phone." I tell him as I sit down back in my seat.

He decides to pace again. I am do not know how to really help him but I decide to try since he didn't seem to want to talk to SRU.

"So what happened to your son?" I ask the man suddenly.

"What?" He asks spinning around. "How do you know about that?"

"The officer on the other end of my phone call told me about it," I say. "I am sorry about your son."

"You don't know anything!" He yells.

"But I do I lost someone recently." I tell him. "I lost my little sister to a drunk driver."

He stops and stares at me. "My son was walking across the street and a car didn't see him and once we got to the hospital the doctor didn't even try. He tried to save him for 30 minutes and then came out and said he had lost him."

"What was your son's name?" I ask the man.

"Scott," he says sadly looking at the floor.

"Strong name." I say standing up a bit out of my seat. "What was he like?"

"He played soccer and loved to run." Mr. Jackson said smiling for the first time since he had been on the bus.

"My sister loved to play basketball." I tell him. "Where are you going?"

"The mountains. They were his favorite place to visit." Mr. Jackson says. "I just can't be in this city anymore."

"I understand but don't you want to stay for your wife and for the funeral?" I ask Mr. Jackson. "He would want you there."  
"How would you know?" He says turning on me angrily again. "How would you know?!"

"I know because I didn't attend her funeral and now I wish I had gone every day, because I didn't get to say goodbye properly." I tell Mr. Jackson sadly.

"What?" he says. "Why didnt you attend the funeral?"

"I am a Police Officer and I was gonna go but work at the time got in the way and I couldn't make the funeral. My mom was so upset and she still doesn't speak to me."

Mr. Jackson looks to be pondering what I said. He looks at me with sadness that I hadn't seen since I was told my sister had been killed. Then he puts the gun down on the floor and kicks it over to me. I pick it up with my sleeve and put the safety back on.

"I will ask them once they arrest me if I can still go to the funeral before they send me away." He says.

I smile at the man and follow him down the isle and to the front door. I tell the driver to open the door. Mr. Jackson smiles at me one last time and walks out the door with his hands up. SRU team members quickly take down the man and place him in handcuffs. They take him over to the black SVUs and escort everyone off the bus. I hand the gun over to one of the guys and then Mr. Jackson calls over to me.

"Hey! What was her name?" He calls over to me.

"Her name was Jenny." I say as I pass by him heading to the command truck to give my statement.

I enter the truck and finally meet Officer Scarlatti face to face. "Hello"

"Officer Young, nice work," he says.

"Thanks but can you just call me Nicole way too formal." I say with a smile.

"Spike," he says as Sgt. Parker enters the truck.

"Officer Young," he says shaking my hand and I see Spike smile slightly. "I would really like to know what you said to get him to come out of the bus."

"I just told him the truth. I know what it is like to lose someone close to me at a young age. I told him that if he didn't go to his son's funeral and ran away he would regret it for the rest of his life."

"How would you know that?" Parker asks me concerned.  
"I lost my little sister a few years ago. I wasnt able to go to her funeral and I regret it every day," I tell him looking at the floor.

"I am terribly sorry." Parker says. "Its been a really rough day for you. Why don't you head home and get some rest."

Crap after this whole incident on the bus I had totally forgot about earlier. I really didn't want to go home but now I had to. No more running away for me. "Yea..."

"Do you think the department will pay for a new phone?" I ask them jokingly.

"Haha I don't think so ." Parker said laughing.

"Oh well just had to ask." I said.

They offer me a ride back to the bus station and I accept because I really didn't want to get back on the bus. They drop me off at my car and I head back to my place. I walk up to the door and hesitantly put my key in the door and open it slowly. He isn't there so I quickly pack up my clothes and other items that I want to keep and head out the door. I place my key on the table by the door and walk out. I get back in my car and drive away. I pull up to the house and even though it is really early in the morning. I walk up the steps and I am met by mother who looks at me concerned. I drop my bags on the floor and drop down to the floor and cry. She quickly envelops me into a hug and takes me inside. Unknowingly to me there was another pair of eyes watching the scene.


	3. Aftermath

****I am so sorry for the late update of a new chapter. I have been so crazy with my classes this past week. I am graduating in 60 days and my classes are not making it easy at all. I will try to be better at uploading chapters more frequently. I want to have a chapter a day but since they are sometimes long I do not want to make promises I cannot keep. But it will definitely be more often that this.

* * *

**I woke up the next day and for a split second I forgot what had happened the last couple of days. Then it all rushed back into my mind. I get out of bed and slowly make my way into my mom's kitchen. She has cooked me my favorite breakfast. I smile at her and sit down in the chair she was holding out for me. She puts a plate down in front of me and I eat some of it.**

**"Thanks," I tell her after eating some of it.**

**"You are always welcome here sweetheart," my mom says.**

**"Sorry to show up so late," I say as I eat more food.**

**"Its ok," she says with a smile. "But I am wondering what brought you to my doorstep so late."**

**"I caught him with another woman," I say putting my fork down.**

**"What?! He was cheating!" My mother says shocked.**

**"Yea..." I say getting up to wash my dishes.**

**"Oh sweetheart I am so sorry," she says coming over to give me a hug.**

**"No it's fine," I say "Glad I found out now instead of later."**

**She just looked sad and kissed me on the cheek. "You are welcome to stay here till you find a new place."**

**"Thanks but I will look for a new place after shift today," I say breaking out of the hug.**

**"I am glad you decided not to sign the lease with him," She says.**

**"Ah that is true," I say laughing a little bit. "I am going to go hop in the shower for a bit before shift."**

**"You should get the day off after everything that has happened," my mom says jokingly.**

**My mother nods and I head off to take a shower and grab my work clothes. After the craziness of these past few days it was really great to just relax a little bit. After the shower, I change and head off to the station. I noticed I need to take the rest of my stuff out of my car after work. Once at the station I head to the locker room and change into my uniform and head for my desk. On the way to my desk my Sergeant calls me over to his office. I sit down in the chair he motions to and prepare to be chewed out.**

**"Nicole you have had a busy last couple of days," he says.**

**"Yea," I say looking down.**

**"You seemed to have caught someone's eye because I just recieved this," he says handing me a piece of paper.**

**"What..." I say reading the paper. "They want me to try out for the SRU?"**

**"So it would seem," he says. "What did you do?"**

**"My job," I say staring at the paper.**

**"Well give it some thought because you are really good at this job and we would hate to lose you," he says smiling.**

**I nod and head to my desk and just sit down reading over the paper a couple of times. My partner finally catches my attention and I look up at him.**

**"Oh I am so sorry," I say smiling a little bit.**

**"No its fine," he says. "SRU is a big honor. Many people would kill to get the chance to be on one of their teams."**

**"True," I say. "So where are we patrolling today?"**

**"The West End," he says getting up and grabbing his gun. "It should be a calmer day than your last couple of days."**

**"Oh don't say that," I say standing up and getting my gear in order. "You just jinxed us."**

**He laughs at my superstitions but I just have a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen on patrol today. Here I was hoping for a quiet day. Oh well lets see what the crazies have in store today.**


	4. Simple Call

**It's been awhile again and I am really sorry! Thanks to the reviewers who sent in a review! I am so happy people like my story! Things are slightly slowing down for a bit and I will definitely be able to post more often I hope!**

* * *

Glenn hopped in the driver's side of our patrol car and I got in the passenger's side and started up the computer to track our patrol today. The computer and I have an interesting relationship, sometimes it likes me but most times a couple of love taps are needed to get it to work properly. We head off to the west end of Toronto to just make sure everything is ok. Things out there tend to be easy-going and I am glad that it is our patrol route today instead of somewhere else. Surprisingly we made it there in little time, because traffic was very light for this time of day. We made small talk the whole trip and Glenn never brought up the events of the last couple of days.

Suddenly the operator's voice comes through the radio with a 10-14. We exchange a quick look and he responds to the call and says we are responding. We head to the apartment building that the call came from. The tenant who called in the complaint met us out front of the building and let us into the building. As soon as we stepped into the building, we could tell where the noise was coming from. We send the complainant to her apartment and head up the stairs to the fourth floor. Once we get to the fourth floor we can tell which apartment the loud music was coming from instantly. Even the door of the apartment was shaking from the music. We approach the door cautiously because we don't know what is on the other side. I stand behind Glenn as he knocks on the door.

"POLICE. PLEASE TURN DOWN THE MUSIC AND OPEN THE DOOR!" Glenn yells through the door.

We hear people shushing other and bottles being thrown away and the music is turned down just a little. I exchange a quick look with Glenn. Suddenly, a young man pops his head through the door that he opened just a little bit. He reeks of alcohol and is acting very sketchy.

"What's up officers?" the young man asks. "What brings you here to my humble abode?"

"One of your neighbors called us because of the loud music," Glenn says to the kid.

"Oh I am so sorry officers. I will turn that down right now," the young man says. He then notices me and opens the door a little bit to try and flirt with me, "Who are you?"

Once the door is open we spot the alcohol bottles and there is also 25 kilos of cocaine on the table. The kid's friend pulls him back in and slams the door shut. We stack up and Glenn takes the lead. I call in our situation to the dispatcher to request back-up and ambulances just in case. Glenn starts to count down and gets to 2 when we hear the first couple of shots. We exchange a look to make sure we are both ok and then Glenn kicks in the apartment door. As we enter we see the young kid's body on the floor shot execution style. Glenn clears the rooms as I check the kids vitals. The operator comes through saying SRU would be on the scene shortly so I start to take some pictures for our report before they get there. Glenn comes back into the main room and tells me to go down to the first floor to let SRU into the building. I agree and head down to the first floor and as I open the door the black SUVs roll in and their command truck pulls up. They hop out of their truck and Sgt. Parker comes over with Officer Lane.

"Officer Young, we keep meeting like this, we are gonna think you are doing this on purpose," Officer Lane says.

"Haha trust me I wish we met on better terms this time," I tell him. I show them up the stairs and explain what happened. "When we arrived we knocked on the door of the young man and asked him to turn down the music. He was definitely drunk because we could smell him from where we stood. Then he opened the door a little wider and we saw drugs and then another unidentified man shut the door and then we heard the shots. We entered and found the young man like this and his friend nowhere to be found."

We entered the apartment and the two officers greeted my partner and I took a look around. Something seemed off but I could not place what it was. Parker and Lane looked around the apartment, then Officer Scarlatti came in with a computer in his arms.

"Boss," he says getting their attention.

"Yea Spike," Parker says turning to the young man.

"This guy had a massive security system and I managed to hack into it," he says with a proud smile. "I have eyes on what happened."

They crowd around the little computer and they motion for me and my partner to come over as well. We watch the few minutes before we knocked on the door. Then we knew what happened then and we saw the other guy shot the younger guy after opening the door too wide.

"Boss!" A shorter female officer yells from the door. "We got a call about a gas station that was just robbed and the description matches what Spike says the guy looked like."

"Ok team lets roll," Parker says.

As the team is leaving they turn and tell me to come into the command truck. I turn back to my partner and he motions that it is ok, so I head down the stairs with the SRU. Once we head into the truck Officer Scarlatti sits down at the computer monitor.

"Before you start," I tell them. "I know what else you saw on the CCTV."

"You know?" Scarlatti asks.

"Yea, I am actually working for IAB to find the dirty cops in the precinct." I tell them as they have shocked looks on their faces.

* * *

A TWIST! I know everyone hates them even I hate them but I wanted to try out my twist first if people don't like it I have a way to correct it or keep it going! So excited to continue writing this story.


	5. No Rest

**Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed the twist. Haha... Things are changing and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I know Team One has not been in this very much so far but I promise they are going to be in these more often starting from here on out... so it goes with out saying that I dont own any of the Flashpoint Characters, I just own the ones that I made up in my head and then put down in this story.**

* * *

I left the command truck with a promise to explain everything to them once they had caught the shooter. They gave me two copies of the video feed. I had requested two because I knew that Glenn would say that he wanted to give it to our captain, but I had the one that I would give to IAB once we got back to the station. Once outside I met Glenn at the patrol car and hopped in the passenger side and he got in the driver's side.

"What did they want?" He asks starting the car and heading back to the station.

"Oh you know them have to give them our side of things and they tell us what we could have done differently," I tell him.

"Yea," he says. "They always have to be right. Hey what is that disk?"

"Oh its a copy of what went down up until we rush in to find the body," I say holding the disk up to show him.

"Ok," he says. "I can give it to the captain for you. It has been a couple of rough days for you hasn't it."

"Thanks," I tell him placing the disk on top of the computer. "I was thinking of hitting the showers once we get back. That apartment was filthy."

"Yea it was," Glenn says.

We joke about the apartment on the way back to the station. Once we get back, I head towards the showers as my partner heads to our captain's office. Right before I get to the showers I check to make sure my partner cannot see me and I then head off to Internal Affairs offices. I ask to see Captain Hennick, the girl telephones him, and tells me to wait a few minutes and he will be right out. After a few minutes, Captain Hennick comes out and sees me sitting there.

"Karin, you should have told me it was Elena," he says coming over and shaking my hand. "How are you?"

"Good sir," I tell him as he leads me to his office. "I think I might have something you want to see."

"Really?" he asks shutting his door.

"Its from today's incident," I tell his as I pull a dvd from the inside of my uniform. "I will leave this to you then, I said I was hopping in the shower."

"Thanks," he says as I am leaving. "You may be able to go back to work soon."

I laugh and wave to him as I head off to the showers. I hop in the shower and try to clean the filth of that apartment off. I am always amazed at how filthy some people keep their apartments. After a quick shower I put on my pants and a nice top. Thankfully the second part of our shift was our typical sitting around waiting to be called to a scene so I could look up apartments while we waited. I head to my desk and turn on my computer. I swear my computer at work hates me. It constantly breaks, which is bad when you need a computer for most of your work. Oh well. It was working today. I get on and start looking up places to live now that I was back at my mom's. My partner comes round the corner and it seems he has taken a shower as well. As he passes my desk he glances at my screen and stops.

"Are you moving Nicole?" He asks.

"Well I kind of have to," I tell him. "I caught him cheating and I walked out of the apartment."

"He was cheating?" Glenn asks concerned sitting at his desk across from mine.

"Oh don't say it like that," I tell him jokingly.

"Well I mean I sort of suspected something was up," Glenn says. "We have been partners for 3 years."

"This is true," I say with a laugh. "Now its on to finding a good place to live."

"I still have that spare," he offers.

"Thanks but there is enough talk already, I don't want these hens gossiping anymore." I say laughing some more.

After a few hours of the phones not ringing, SRU comes into our precinct. Glenn turns around to see what I am looking at and sees them. They do not look happy at all. I wonder if they had caught that other guy, but then I see Parker talking to Captain Hennick. I thought they would wait but I guess they want to get this going now. Sgt. Parker and Cpt. Hennick go into our captain's office. The others come over to our desks.

"Hey guys," Glenn says.

"Thanks for your hard work this morning," Constable Callaghan says to us. I nod my head.

"We caught the other guy a bit ago," Constable Braddock says.

"Well what are you doing here?" Glenn asks looking at me.

Just then our captain steps out of his office and calls me and Glenn to his office. We nod to the SRU and head to the captain's office. Glenn looks at me like he is asking what's going on and I just shrug my shoulders and stare ahead at Cpt. Hennick. Once we are inside our captain shuts the door and closes his blinds which is never a good sign. Glenn starts to get nervous.

"So," our captain says. "Today has been a day full of surprises." At the end he looks at me confused.

"Is everything ok sir?" Glenn asks glancing between me and the captain.

"No, there is something I want you guys to see," the captain says holding up the DVD.

"Thats the footage from this morning's incident," Glenn asks confused. He looks over at me because I have been silent this whole time.

The captain puts the dvd in the player and we silently watch this morning incident. We see the kid get shot again. At this point I look down. He was so young and did not deserve to die like that. Then we come rushing in and you see the other kid flee the scene. I hadn't noticed how close Glenn was to the guy, he could have easily stopped him. Then I am checking the body and calling it in. Then I am leaving to go get SRU. Glenn walks around the table and the puts a brick of the drugs inside his vest. To make room he took out some kind of padding in his vest. Our captain stops the video there.

"Captain," Glenn starts.

"No I don't want to hear it." He says and looks at me. "I want to hear it from you."

I look over at Cpt. Hennick and Sgt. Parker they nod and I begin. "I am an undercover in this precinct to find the dirty cops. The numbers did not add up and especially when it came to drugs. There were a lot of close calls but the suspect always got away. And so the brass decided to do something about it. No one was notified I was just assigned to go undercover inside and figure it out. I was really hoping it wasn't you Glenn. But after our first bust 3 years ago I knew it was you. But I didn't have any proof and then today that kid had CCTV. When I went inside the command truck this morning they were about to show me but I knew it already. I took pictures while you were looking for the other guy and then once I got back from escorting Sgt. Parker and Constable Lane up to the apartment I noticed one was missing. In the command truck I asked them for two copies of the DVD one that ended before you sent me out to get them and another that was the whole thing."

"Nicole..." Glenn looks at me with sadness and hatred.

"Oh I guess I can tell you my name is not Nicole, it's Constable Elena Young. I work for Drugs and Gangs."

"So Officer Glenn," Cpt. Hennick says. "I am gonna need your shield and your gun. You will be taken to holding and wait to be processed."

"Was any of it the truth?" Glenn asks me as Sgt. Parker cuffs Glenn.

I just stare at the ground. They open the door and the members of SRU are on either side of the door and form a diamond around Glenn as they lead him out. I turn to the captain and hand in my shield and gun.

"Elena," Cpt. Hennick says stopping me. "Your captain said you get a few days off and then he wants you back."

I nod my head and grab my bag from my desk but leave everything else. I try not to look at anyone as I head out to my car. Once I get to my car I let out the breath I had held in. I unlock the door and throw my bag into the back seat. As I shut the door, I get the sense that someone is watching me but I don't see anyone and all of a sudden I hear someone call my name.

"Constable Young," Constable Lane says coming up to me. "I just wanted to say good job. You fooled us and that is impressive. I know earlier this week we offered for you to come tryout to join our team. But you know this whole thing sort of changes that because we offered it to Officer Nicole Young. We would like to formally invite Constable Elena Young to come and see if you can join our ranks."

I stare at him in shock as he hands me a letter and then heads off to the rest of his team that I noticed had arrived at their black SUVs. I would be lying if I didn't say I was shocked by the entirety of how crazy today has been. It seems I will never have a day of rest, because tryouts are tomorrow for SRU. There goes any hope of trying to find an apartment any time soon.


End file.
